


Something wrong

by snowynight



Category: Heroes For Hire (Comics)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is most patient, and Danny shouldn't watch so much TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something wrong

"Something wrong with your eyes?" Luke asked.

"Nothing wrong with them. Why ask?"

"You squint a lot, and keep knocking into me. Do you need a pair of glasses? I thought your chi could heal everything."

"Not exactly, but my eyesight's good."

"Then what's happened?"

"Eh...," Danny stammered, and Luke worried. The past few days Danny looked at him strangely, touched him when he thought Luke didn't notice, and kept cutting off his words when talking. Danny couldn't be replaced by a shape-shifter again, could he?

Danny burst out, "I don't know why it doesn't work. It works in TV."

"You watch TV? Even a kid knows it's nothing good. Now do tell."

Danny muttered something under his breath. Then he pounced on Luke and knocked his teeth on Luke's painfully. When Luke got over the surprise, he pushed Danny away.

"Are you coming on to me?" Luke asked.

"Well, it clearly doesn't work. I'm very sorry. Can we still be friends and forget everything about this?" Danny's shoulders slumped.

"Well, I hope you didn't try this way with Misty. She would have knocked you down. And it's not a no, stupid."

"Really?" Danny's eyes brightened.

"Well, if we're doing this, we should do it properly. Let's have a lunch date first and we'll see."  
"Great! I know the best place to go." Danny said, and ran out of the office.  
Luke shook his head and followed the trouble that was Danny with a smile.


End file.
